Antique Of Everlasting Beauty
by iRsUpple
Summary: Undying beauty is not only everlasting, but a sign of magnificence which can only be viewed for its longevity. An antique doll arouses Risako's curiosity to the point where she wants to buy it. Sasori surprises her with much more. SasoriXOC /One-Shot/


**Introducing:** Uchiha Sasuke X OC

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I'd make Sasori my Pinocchio

* * *

She touched the glass that separated her from the small figurines on display. Their porcelain skin held a glow to them; they've been polished and handled very well.

It was funny how only 5 millimeters of glass could separate her from those beautiful antiques. One had blond hair, shining like the golden sun from the reflection of the transparent container it was in. Another had black hair that was tied loosely with a midnight blue ribbon.

They were beautiful dolls no bigger than two feet. Yet, they seemed real prior to their miniature size. She was fine with the way she looked and never had any complaints whatsoever, but looking at those little jewels, she felt insignificant.

Everyday, after school, she would walk past the antique shop and stare at the dolls with an indifferent look of speechlessness. She could never find the reason why she felt this way. Their dresses and decisive beauty made her pale in comparison.

"If only I were a doll…"

"Be careful what you wish for." The impassiveness surprised her.

She turned to look at the speaker. His red hair did not match his apathetic personality at all. His dull eyes showed no signs of life, yet he was moving. Perhaps god blessed a marionette and the strings were just invisible.

Yeah. Her mind was warped to a degree.

So?

"Why not? Those figurines look stunning in every way. I'm surprised they haven't been bought by anyone yet. I've been looking at them for months!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her indifferently before entering the shop and heading to the register.

She watched him from the display window. She was so close, her breath managed to fog up the glass.

Shit.

The guy worked in the antique shop… Damn. Now that she thought about it… what she said could have crushed his pride as a worker in that shop.

This was probably why she had no close friends yet.

Awesomeness.

She quickly entered the shop; the bell that was hit by the top corner of the door rung accordingly.

"I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way by saying stupid things like that!"

He sat on a chair. "…What?" She had a feeling he was bored as fuck.

_Oh my godddd, I probably insulted him by coming in like that and apologizing!_

"Well…" She began again, "I'm sorry I-"

"How much money do you have?"

"U-uh… with me? Around $200? Wait- No. That's not the point! What is though is that I-"

"The one with golden hair is $350. Cheap, right? Save up and come back if you want it so badly." He bluntly responded.

"O-oh. I'm Risako!"

"I don't care."

"Ahh… I'm sorry…"

He smiled -- no -- he _smirked_. "You have a way with words."

This was stupid. She told him her name, how much money that was on her, and she felt ridiculously imprudent.

She was more obtuse than the triangle she drew in grade school.

"I almost always see you stare pitifully at those dolls on display. The one with black hair is $500 and the other, like I said before, is $350. Do you want to obtain one of them or not?"

Risako paused. "You're extremely to the point, aren't you?"

"No." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not stupid. A hopeless expression is a way of looking at something with a desire to want it."

"Well… I don't have a job," Risako replied sheepishly.

"Get one."

So frank; it hurts.

"I'm not the best at interviews," she responded sincerely.

"I can tell." He stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. "I sure wouldn't hire you."

"…Whatever." Risako took that as a huge insult. "Hater."

"There is a difference between speaking out of term because they hate that person and telling the truth."

"For the sake of example, say if I did work here-"

"-Which you don't," The redhead intercepted.

"-how much would the pay be?"

"Twenty an hour."

"For real?" Risako blinked. Whatever fatigue she previously felt was now a thousand miles away. "This place isn't so… big and grand to be ownage to manage that sort of pay."

"That was offensive. Tell me why I should hire someone like you after that little insult."

"…I didn't want to work here anyway!" She couldn't believe him! She angrily walked towards the door.

_Unbelievable!_

He was a walking, talking bastard who certainly knew how to belittle someone.

"Funny how you worded that. It's as if you wanted to buy the doll after all." The redhead breathed out with a dull expression.

The slam of the shop's door was her response.

_What a predicable girl._

- - -

Risako chewed the living crap out of her thumb as she stared at the antique shop and the dolls on display - ten feet away of course.

There was no way she could go back in there and ask for a job…

Oh god, the profanity!

Okay, maybe not… But still.

The bastard was messed up. He pissed her off!

Is that why she twisted the knob and was halfway from the borderline of entering anyway?

She closed the door and waited for the bell to stop ringing due to the door's corner.

It felt like forever. Ew.

"Not even 24 hours and you're back."

Now Risako was starting to regret her decision. Maybe she should've just walked past the shop today…

"Yeaa-upers. I, uh, you know-"

"-No I don't know," he intervened once again.

"-thought I should know the name of the person who dissed me a couple hundred times."

"It's Deidara." He extended his arm. "Nice to meet you."

She hesitated, but shook his hand nonetheless. It felt smooth and… weird.

Like porcelain.

_Um… Okay?_

"Same to you, Deidara." Risako couldn't help but smile awkwardly.

A moment of silence took its course in the shop. Wonderful.

That was, until…

"Hey, Sasori, how do you smooth out this material?"

Risako was blank.

_What?_

A male with blond hair brushed the back door aside; the sound of it sliding ruined the silence all together. He looked like a girl… Surprisingly enough, the masculine voice gave it away. So did the clothes. "The thing hates me, un. This is the 6th time I messed up today."

"That's because you suck at art, Deidara," Sasori responded. "Plus, I remember telling you to call me _master_."

"Correction: you forced me, un."

"Go lie in a pit and settle your impudence before you start correcting the likes of me, nuisance."

"I thought _you_ were Deidara. Why is _his_ name Deidara too? Who the _hell_ is Sasori?" Risako was utterly confused. "You lied to me!"

"Yes, I did. You should never give your name out to strangers like that. Incase you've forgotten, rapists exist." Sasori stood up and went into the room the blond was previously in.

"When in doubt, use someone else's name. Good one, Danna." Deidara scoffed. "Everyone's a bitch these days."

"…Um," Risako mumbled in an attempt to catch the blond's attention.

"What?"

It worked because the shop was _that_ quiet.

"Is he always like this?"

"Always," Deidara replied.

"Where did his happy personality go?"

The blond laughed.

"_Where did it go_, huh? Do you want to know, Risako?" Deidara asked.

"E-eh? How did you know my name?" She took two steps back as she eyed him dubiously.

"You're a very cheery and loud girl, un."

She blushed for the sake of blushing. Was that a compliment or an insult?

_It's probably both…_

"Are you gonna follow or what?" Deidara asked, breaking Risako's train of thought.

"Y-yeah," she curtly answered and caught up to him.

The room's only light source was a lamp in the middle and another next to the redhead who was sitting with a carving knife in one hand and a block of wood in another. His concentration did not break, even if Deidara made a lot of noise looking for whatever materials antique shop workers look for.

Risako walked towards Sasori and looked behind his back. The pointed metal grazed the wood and carved a deep curve that portrayed the grace of the object's action.

It was a bird's wing.

Sasori's progress was exceptionally fast. She was amazed he started from scratch. Not only was it fast, it was precise and beautiful. Risako was amazed.

"That's…"

"Magnificent? Yes, I'm well aware."

_Jerk_. "It's lovely. You have a knack for this!" Risako commented as she sat on a lone chair in the corner and watched him as Deidara continued to piss the silence off by making more noise as he opened and closed drawer after drawer.

So this was what Deidara meant by his content side. Not only was he good at what he did, he did it with such precision and emotion, the dull brown of his eyes paled in comparison.

"…You know, the reason I came back wasn't because I wanted to know your name." She smiled. _Even though you lied._

"Go figure."

She clenched her teeth. "Yes, well… I actually do want to work here. Did you create that doll from scratch?"

"Yes." He brushed off the scraps of wood. "And there's no reason for you to work here. Find some place else."

She breathed out deeply.

"There's no other place I would like to work. Art has always interested me in some way." She paused for a second to think about what she should say next. "Look, I'm an extremely flawed person, but when I saw you work on that piece, I can't help but feel inspired. I'll try my best not to trouble you and avoid tripping on invisible objects."

Silence.

He was taking a long time to reply. He probably did it to spite her. That bastard.

"Do what you want."

She grinned and nodded. Risako's attempt to act calm was failing. Her eyes portrayed a large amount of happiness.

"Quick question, girl."

"This girl has a name, Sasori." For the sake of example, she added his name just to show him how disrespectful he was. All happiness went out the window.

"Why do you want that antique on display?"

She blinked, and then she laughed.

"Ah-Ahahaha! What a silly question."

He waited for her reply.

She leaned in closer with a smile on her face. "You can never grow tired of precious antique dolls like those two on display. To know that they weren't manufactured by some gay company only increases the happiness of a girl who collects them for a living. They're little friends made by a true artist."

Sasori paused to look at Risako.

"You have no life."

She smiled even wider. Behind her smile was the darkest, most evilest, ultra horrible glare ever. "When you're a jerk, it's easy to think you're perfect."

"Touché."

"Wha-what are you talking about! I've never said anything rude to you before!" Risako growled.

"You like to lie, don't you?"

"You are such an asshole! If you add up all the shit I've said, it can never compare to the crap you've thrown at me!"

Sasori reached out to grab Risako's shoulder and pulled her closer to the point where they were only inches away and their eyes met.

"J-just what do you think you're doing?"

"This _true artist_ you speak about couldn't, perhaps, be me, could it?"

"If your work of art is lovely, then your hands are a masterpiece," she answered earnestly.

Sasori was amused by how honest she was. No matter how predictable, he never expected her to say something like that.

"I guess you could say I am a masterpiece. I am my greatest creation," he replied to her rhetorical sentence.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed. "God created you."

"Do not let your ignorance fool you."

Risako pouted.

Sasori put aside the wooden bird that was half finished. He turned to her and watched her attentively. "Instead of that old antique doll I made 10 years ago, would you like me to make you a new one?"

"Uwah… 10 years ago? How old are you?" Her mouth was agape. He must have been some artistic genius to create something like that.

"None of your concern." He was foolish to date back to when he made the antique. Bad move on his part. "Would you like me to make you a new one?"

"I don't really mind…" Risako trailed off. "I think whatever you create is a work of art."

"Good. Continue to think that way."

"Arrogant prick…" She muttered.

- - -

Two weeks and it was utter hell.

Risako didn't know how much of a bastard Sasori was. To be in his presence was menacing. To look in his eyes for just a split second spelled out death.

He was a scary boss.

As she counted the money in her hands, she wondered how much the doll Sasori was going to make her would cost.

Speaking of the devil masterpiece, he walked out of the back room like the demon he was.

One thing different about his usual routine, which consisted of looking at her, making fun of her, spiting her, and destroying her self-confidence, was the box in his hands.

"Open it."

"What if it's cursed?"

"You're just being stupid. Open it."

Risako frowned. "God, okay…" She then did what she was told.

Jet-black eyes stared back at her own. The obsidian orbs shined in the dim light. The sable hair, which looked so much like her own, was medium-length. The lining of the dress was absolutely beautiful. The features were so accurate, it wasn't even funny.

"You said you wanted to be a doll, didn't you." It was a rhetorical question. She was speechless anyway so it didn't matter. "This was the best that I could do."

"It looks exactly like me!" She exclaimed.

"No way." His witty response was only protecting his pride. Her excitement was starting to embarrass him.

Sitting in a corner reading a newspaper ad about clay models of fruit was Deidara. The mumbling of _"Idiot"_ was heard but ignored.

"How much is it?" Risako asked with a smile.

"It's free. You can have it." Sasori waved away her smiling self. Seriously, it was contagious. He _almost_ smiled too.

"But-"

"Take it."

_Be calm Risako. Be. Calm._

She took in a deep breath; closing her eyes and exhaling accordingly.

"Thank you." She then smiled foolishly. "Jerk."

"Your thanks is not needed." He rolled his eyes. "Your comment was not needed either."

Before he knew it, Risako's arms reached out and tightly embraced Sasori in a hug.

"You're totally on my Christmas list this year."

"You won't be making a list if you don't let go of me." Sasori sighed. This was the result of a pocket full of sunshine working in his shop. It wasn't a bad result, but Risako was so random.

Oh well.

Deidara reached for some scissors on the table next to him and began cutting out the ad because the fruits were that awesome. "You're going in my collection of Epic Moments, un." He nodded to himself.

"Your idiotism is unnecessary, Deidara," Sasori added as he slowly pulled away from Risako's embrace.

"Can I add the doll you made for Risa-chan in my collection of Epic Moments too?"

Sasori threw an extra pair of scissors that was on the desk next to him at Deidara.

It missed him by an inch.

"Tch."

"Epic momenttt." Deidara nodded. "Don't you agree Risa-chan?"

"It's my doll you asshole. Back off." An imitation of a cat's growl is usually arousing for a man, but not Risako's. Precious things are meant to be taken care of.

That is how beauty continues to stay everlasting within a doll made by a master artist.

* * *

Requested one-shot with decent information.

Today's lesson?

The best relationship begins with animosity.

R&R?

Mucho lava~

Peace.


End file.
